Entre Caníbales
by Ludmila V
Summary: Para sobrevivir entre caníbales, hay que sacrificar muchas cosas. Una de ellas, es el honor. Todo sea por el Norte. Todo sea por su verdadero hogar. Fic especial para Ita. Ramsay/Sansa/Jon. No trío. Todavía no hago esas cosas. **Pinceladas de la serie del HBO y sus posibles teorias sobre el futuro de la dulce Sansa**
1. Entre Canibales

Fic especial para oOItaOo, mas conocida como Ita. Con algunas pinceladas de la HBO y nuestras posibles teorías, pero sobre todo, sus propias teorías. Ramsay/Sansa/Jon, un trío que no promete nada bueno.

Aclaración: No trío. Todavía no hago esas cosas.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Pinceladas de la serie de la HBO, con todos sus cambios y locuras. Canción de Soda Stereo. No Songfic.**

* * *

Entre Caníbales

 _[Una Eternidad Esperé Este Instante. Y No Lo Dejaré Deslizar En Recuerdos Quietos Ni En Balas Rasantes Que Matan.]_

Su vida se había convertido en una mentira. Su realidad, en un paisaje gris que la sumergía en fantasías sombrías, en encuentros carnales que rozaban el límite de la locura. No obstante, su alma, la de una loba fuerte, la mantenía firme en su lugar.

Ahora tenía que fingir para sobrevivir un día más. Ser una estratega en el Juego de Tronos, y manipular a los demás a su antojo. Pero para eso debió abandonar su verdadera esencia.

Ya no era más esa ingenua doncella, la sumisa niña que se dejaba hacer por todos. Cambió a la madura mujer, a la oscura seductora. Esa, por la que los hombres sucumbirían a sus pies, e inclusive darían su vida. Enfrentaría al hijo contra el padre, a los aliados contra los vasallos leales.

Prendería fuego al Norte, eliminando a los enemigos, a los traidores, a los que ocasionaron la caída de su casa.

Sobreviviría entre Caníbales, siendo ella el plato principal que envenenaría a los comensales.

Y el primero en probar su dulce veneno, sería el nuevo marido que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

 _[Ah…Come De Mí, Come De Mi Carne. Toma Tu Tiempo En Desmenuzarme. Entre Caníbales]_

 _Entre Caníbales, De Soda Stereo._

* * *

 **N/A: Especial para Ita. Estuve viendo y creo que hay un pequeño error respecto al tiempo verbal que uso. Pero en el segundo capítulo tratare de mejorar. Afilar el lápiz xD**


	2. Dulce Néctar

Néctar De Mentiras

Había llegado a él con los cabellos revueltos cayendole sobre el pétreo rostro. Arañazos cubrian sus altas mejillas, en finos hilos de sangre que la marcaban. Temblaba de miedo, de terror.

Asustada, con lágrimas brotando de esas pupilas de lapisazuli, le relato lo sucedido. Cuando finalizó de hablar, a él le ardia de odio el corazón. ¿Como había osado lastimarla, aquella zorra mugrienta? A ella, a su pequeña muñequita de hebras azabaches y mirada limpida.

Acaricio sus pomulos con una delicadeza increíble, temiendo hacerle daño. Y en un beso, le prometió que esa mujerzuela jamás volvería a dañarla. Que él mismo en persona se encargaria de castigarla.

-.-

A Sansa le dio un poco de lástima al final. Sin embargo, sonrió. Castigada no era osada, atada no intentaba atacar. Y ya herida, doblegada a la fuerza, le lanzó una última mirada de odio.

Comprendió que nadie le podía ganar. Nada quedaba del enjaulado pajarito, entrenado a repetir palabras vanas. Petyr forjo su nueva personalidad con artimañas únicas, destinadas a engañar y manipular. A estar por encima de los otros.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los oídos de su marido, y le susurró que lo hiciera. El veredicto estaba claro.

Ramsay, obediente, no tardo en clavar profundamente el puñal en el corazón de quien tiempo atrás, fuera su amante.

-.-

"Si quieres que te sean fieles hasta el final, algo a cambio debes dar". Sabias palabras de Meñique. Justas palabras de un jugador profesional.

De nuevo fingio amar, se despojo de la ropa y a la pasión entregó su cuerpo, una ofrenda al dios de las mentiras. Dejó que él la poseyera, que bebiera del néctar de la falsedad. Que creyera en ella, en la loba con piel de cordero.

Que dulce le supo su ingenuidad. El gavilán que creía dominar, no tardaria mucho en caer a su voluntad.

El juego acababa de empezar.

* * *

 **N/A: Una extraña mezcla de Povs.**


End file.
